Black Roses Red
by sexyslytherin2
Summary: Oneshot. It's good, i promise. Hermione's POV. When Hermione is having a lonely Valentine's day, who will make it worthwhile? ... very original, promise!


**AN: this is my one-shot, there will be no sequel don't bother asking :-)... ****hope your V-day was good :-)**

**disclaimer: well, duh!**

**Black Roses Red**

Sometimes I wonder why people make assumptions. I am what they all assumed would be the next Dumbledore, possibly greater. But that did not happen. Against all odds I work in _Magic_... no not that kind of magic, but a club in Muggle London. I am assistant manager, and if that makes up for anything, then great.

I also wonder why so many wizards and witches visit_ Magic_, not that I am surprised, we receive great reviews. But it is common for me to spy Pansy Parkinson drinking on the dance floor and making a complete fool of herself, as well as catching a glimpse of Dean Thomas with a few ministry buddies after a long day. But I never exchange with them, ever. No conversation, no drinks, and of course I would never let them know that the Great Hermione Granger, valedictorian and Head Girl, now serves alcohol to rich assholes who try to hit on me.

Sorry, not interested.

And I never will be. I first started in _Magic _my year after Hogwarts, and one of the most important rules (as stated by my pompous manager, Daniel) is that my boyfriend (if I _HAD_ one) is not allowed inside Magic, for technical reasons, supposedly.

Because clearly, as all my friends/family/acquaintances know, I have a fantastic love life. That was sarcasm for the bloody idiots reading this...

I'm sorry, that was harsh. I have just been in a bad mood all day because, once again, it's St. Valentine's Day. Now that I think of it, V-day should really be D-day...

I know, I'm so clever.

But it makes me sick to see the "happy couples" in here for a romantic holiday. If my boyfriend brought me to a bloody bar for Valentine's day, I would be pissed. But apparently I'm the only one, because we are always packed on the fourteenth of February.

Not that I'm complaining, more money for me. And it's really fun watching lonely girls being "seduced" by total creeps, that I have to give alcohol to. Not that I feel guilty, because I don't. Stupid girls, but for some reason they just don't get it. It's quite simple. I watch it every day.

Guy offers Stupid girl a drink. Stupid girl says yes. Guy makes small-talk. Stupid girl listens. Guy buys another drink. Stupid girl thinks, "wow, he's a genuinely nice guy".

Wanna know a secret? Are you sure?

There is no such thing as a nice guy, under every heart of "gold" is a true jerk. But who am I to make assumptions? Then of course the Stupid Girl goes to his place, has sex with him, and never hears from him again.

Do you wanna know the saddest part of this is?

The Stupid Girl always comes back to _Magic_, and meets "a nice guy" just about every night.

Poor thing.

But tonight there are a lot of hopeful Stupid Girls already gathering at the bar, getting themselves drunk before their asshole in shining armor greets them.

Tonight I had to get here two hours in advanced to change the theme, (which usually reminds me of a strip club,) into a "romantic" space. The lights are now a pinkish-color, and red too. The couches and "sitting areas" are now covered in red velvet, a bit cliche, but I am only the assistant manager. Maybe when the owner discovers that Daniel is sleeping with his daughter I will be the new manager. That would be nice.

Now the rush is coming, and it's only 7:30pm. Oh boy... this is NOT going to be fun. As fun as it might sound (having a slimy bastard trying to grope you while his girlfriend proceeds to call you a slut), it's really not.

And I can see the men thinking they're impressing everyone, walk through my doors. Many of them with a woman on their arm, but some without. And then there is a mad rush to me from the ones without a Stupid Girl. And I brace myself...

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Baby, are you a parking ticket? 'Cuz you got_ fine_ written all over you."

"I'm an under-wear model, wanna go back to my place and check out my portfolio?"

"You'd know what look good on you? Me."

"Hey, I'm looking for treasure, can I look around your chest?"

"I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Hi. Cupid called. He says he needs my heart back now."

"Excuse me? Do you have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine."

"I just shit my pants, can I get into yours?"

No joke, I have heard all of these lines.**_ Yawn_**. But I admit it is mildly entertaining. My personal favorite is "do you believe in love at first sight..." blah blah blah. It only works because it seems sweet and sensitive. Too bad I hear it four times a night.

And I don't think I'm all that attractive. Daniel said otherwise when he hired me though. According to him, my eyes were strong-willed and dangerous (and all guys love a challenge, right?) and my body was proportioned nicely. Also, for some bizarre reason, he thought that my being a brunette was good because so many people think that being "hot" means blonde.

Glad I can stop a stereotype.

"Hermione, there's a very important man coming here tonight," an annoyingly familiar voice says from behind me. Must he always interrupt me when I am trying to be in a place without assholes?

"Who are you trying to impress tonight, Daniel?"

His laugh is very dry as he grabs my butt, causing me to jump and drop the shot I was preparing for one of the regulars.

"That'll be coming outta your tips," he whispered as he walked out from around the bar to mingle with some of the more famous people. I sigh as I squat to clean up the pieces of broken glass, resisting the urge to take a shard and shove it down my beloved boss's throat.

"He's such a tool," a voice growls from where Daniel had stood.

"No," I replied dryly, "he's the entire shed."

Tyra's laugh is nothing like Daniel's. It is full of life and passion, and she kindly makes a new shot for my costumer. "Hermione?" she sounds like she's been thinking really hard.

"Yeah," I say as I throw the broken glass into the trash.

"I have a question."

"Ok, what is it?" I look at her flawless face, and she looks like she's embarrassed or something.

She stares at me for a while, and finally speaks, "Will you be my Valentine?"

I laugh. "Only if you'll be mine."

"Good," she said with finality in her voice. Then she took her wand out of her jeans and makes a box of chocolates appear on the floor by my feet so no Muggle can see.

"I love the way you think," I comment as I put them away.

She flips her long blond hair as she give the second drink to a guy with a Stupid Girl. "Enjoy," she says sweetly to the man.

He nods knowingly and winks.

Oy Evay!

But Tyra doesn't mind. She's used to guys drooling at her. "When is your break?"

I shrug as a response. Now something pops into my head. "Who is the important guest coming tonight?"

Tyra smiles at me. "He's really hot 'Mione."

"You know him?"

"I know who he is, Dan told me," she pauses, "so... I google'd him."

"Haha! Oh Tyra..." I say as I laugh with her. "What's his name?" I reach under the bar to grab another shot glass for the Stupid Girl.

Tyra opens her mouth to tell me, but doesn't get the chance.

"Granger, my God is that you?" I don't need to look at his face.

OhMyGod!

He was the part of my reason for wanting to leave Hogwarts in less than seven years. I was supposed to never be forced to come within one-hundred yards of him.

"Malfoy, either sit and have a drink, or get outta the way of paying customers. It was true, a group of tipsy girls had found their way to the bar from the dance floor.

To my complete despair, he sits.

"What's new in your life Granger?"

Trying to make small-talk? "What do you want Malfoy?" I say irritably.

Tyra nearly drops the margarita she's holding. "You two know eachother? Hermione, why didn't you tell me you're friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"We're not friends," I respond quickly as I wipe the counter clean for the next customer.

Draco smirks. Some things never change. "Why was that again? I cant remember..." Draco says. Is he trying to be funny? I hope he didn't try to be a comedian after Hogwarts.

"Because you treated me like shit," I respond icily.

I want him_ OUT_. Now.

"Hermione, I see you're acquainted with Mr Malfoy." Just the asshole I _DON'T_ want to see.

"Hello Daniel," Malfoy says in a kind voice. Must he suck up too?

"It's wonderful having you here, your such an inspiration," Daniel says. What the hell is he talking about!

Inspiration is definitely **NOT** the first word that comes to mind when Malfoy crosses my thoughts. Somehow I manage to block Daniel's idiocy out of my mind and he eventually leaves me with Malfoy and a confused Tyra.

"So... how do you two know each other?" Tyra tries again.

Malfoy cuts me off before I can even begin. "We fucked a few times, and now Granger is a little bit pissed."

OhMyGod.

"That's not true," I said getting red. Assholes...

"No, it's not," Draco says smiling at my misery. "We went to school together."

"Hogwarts," I elaborated.

Draco gave me a look that said 'You work in a Muggle bar... and I have no idea who you're telling Hogwarts to!'

"It's fine Malfoy," I said trying to calm him a little. I don't need him trying to obliviate anyone. Not tonight. I have no patience on Valentine's day.

"Yea," Tyra said. She removed her wand again and whispered something.

Yea... I change my mind. Today is the best day ever. Dan's pants were completely around his ankles revealing Sponge-Bob Squarepants boxers. One shot at _Magi_c; far too much money, two hours spent on decorations; a waste of time.

Seeing Daniel in complete misery? Priceless.

I pour myself a drink. "Cheers."

Draco smirks at me. "You seem different Granger."

I roll my eyes. "I am a bartender Malfoy."

He smirks again. "I know that. But there's something else."

This is starting to become ridiculous. "Order something or leave," I say out of patience.

Malfoy thinks for a few seconds. "The Valentine's special."

"Coming right up," I say with mock-enthusiasm.

"And Granger?"

I turn back to him... what does he want from me _now_!

"Make it really strong."

"No problem."

I would tell you what is in the Valentine's special, but then I'd have to kill you. "Here Malfoy," I say uninterestedly as I practically throw the drink at him.

He smirks at me again, and for some reason, I realize that he's really hot. Of course, that's crazy... Malfoy is SO NOT HOT!

But the thought crossed my mind momentarily, and even more strange than my thoughts is Draco examining the drink I gave him. He is peering into the martini glass very suspiciously, and I hope he doesn't figure out the secret ingredient...

"Is there magic in this?"

Crap.

"Why would you say that?" Tyra responds innocently.

Draco raises and eyebrow at us. "Because this coloring is suspicious and the way it seems to be glittering..."

I shrug. "I think you're just crazy."

Draco rolls his eyes at me. "I think you're lying."

"Well I really don't give a bloody shit what you think."

Yes... I am feeling a little hostile.

"I see you haven't changed too much Granger," Draco comments, and swallows his whole drink in one gulp.

That can't be healthy...

And then he burps.

"I see you haven't changed too much either Ferret."

And that's Hermione: 1, and Draco: nada, nothing, zero.

If only he would leave my bar, my night would be complete. Sadly, that does not look likely.

"Hermione, I think your break is in like... two minutes," Tyra says as she rushes past my with four drinks in her hands.

"Thank-" God.

"Good," Malfoy cuts me off. "I have some things I need to discuss with you."

I take a deep breath and try not punch Draco in the face, once in a life-time should be enough, right? "I am going on break. And that means I can spend one hour doing whatever I want."

"How about me?" Ew. Unnecessary innuendo. And it was completely unoriginal.

"Ha ha ha..." I say mockingly. "I'd rather not have to spend that time with you."

"Ouch Granger, that hurt," he says putting his hand on his chest.

"Poor baby," I say, "well, actually you're not poor at all. How is your father by the way?" I say making sure each word drips with hatred.

Draco is quiet for a few moments. "He died two days ago."

"Ok," I said with slight sympathy. I will not say 'I'm sorry'.

My new year's resolution was to not lie.

Draco simply nods at me. "I think two minutes has passed."

Great.

"Yeah," I say wiping one more space clean before I free myself for and hour. "It's been nice talking with you Malfoy." **_NOT!_**

"I thought I said I had something to tell you?"

I walked around from the bar and made my way to the front doors, being sure I grab my jacket before exiting. "And I thought I said don't give a crap. Because I listened to your crap for seven years. I've had my fill Malfoy. Go bother some else."

I have finally made it outside, and it's quite cold. Very thankful for my warm red jacket now. I slowly sit down on the steps, and now my butt is piercingly cold from the stone and my jeans.

And, how could my night get any better? By Draco sitting next to me of course.

Oy Evay!

"I have to tell you something."

Is there a parrot in here, or is it just me? "So spit it out already." I only have an hour.

"I-I- I just-"

Oh great. Malfoy's deciding to stutter. "Malfoy I don't have all night."

"Sorry." Jeesh, no need to sound angry, "This is just really hard for me."

"Just come out with it." My butt is cold.

Draco inhales slowly and seems to examine his breath as it blows in front of his face. He looks at the white cloud and blows into his hands to warm them. "I just wanted to say something to you."

"Once again," I repeat, "Out with it!"

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

Whoa. Halt. Stop. Not another move!

SAY WHAT!

"Huh?"

Draco looks slightly frustrated with me. "For... you know. For everything at Hogwarts. I was really immature."

Ok, he did not come to Muggle London to tell me this... did he? "Draco," I don't know what to say, "is this why you're here?" Wow... this is so unlike Draco...

"No."

...Never mind.

"Well, kinda. Daniel invited me here, and he was mentioning some names of his co-workers-"

...The hot ones that would be a good fuck-

"And he said your name. I was in shock to learn you gave up your education for this-"

_YOU_ were shocked? How do you think my parents reacted?

"But I knew this was a good opportunity. Do you forgive me?"

Hmm... let me think... ok done thinking.

"No." Draco, why do you look so shocked?

"Why not?"

"Hm. Let me think... I fucking hate your guts." Good enough reason for ya?

"_Hated_, right?"

um... clearly not.

"You have done nothing to redeem yourself." Simple, yet a concept men cannot grasp.

"Hermione, it's three years since we've left Hogwarts... you don't even know me."

"And, to be quite frank Malfoy, I don't want to get to know you." So suck it!

Draco stands up from his step and step down another, but remains standing. That's right Malfoy, walk away.

"You know what I think?"

"Frankly I don't care, Ferret." Ohhhhhhh! Shut down!

Draco smirks and shakes his head at me. "I think you just hate men."

No... just you.

"Why would you say that?" But I admit his conclusion is intriguing.

"Because after Ron screwed you over in sixth year, and then Harry in seventh... I think you shut yourself down."

Thank you, Dr Phil.

"Your point?"

"Hermione, I just spent two hours with you watching assholes pick-up naive girls. And clearly the only thing you like about working here is your friendship with Tyra, so why do you work here?"

"I-" Go away.

"I think you like reminding yourself that both your best friends cheated on you."

"And I seem to remember you being oh-so-nice to me during that time," I spit angrily. GO AWAY!

"Well, I said I was sorry, but I think you should grow up. Try this maturity thing, it's not all that bad."

"Go away Malfoy." I am not even yelling. I just say it

"Hermione-"

"Please?"

"One more thing?"

"What Malfoy?" I swallow a huge lump of pride that I didn't even realize was in my throat.

Malfoy steps down onto the side-walk. "Here." He takes his wand out of his pocket and a red rose appears at my feet.

Now _that's_ a first.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Aww.. I haven't had a Valentine in a very long time. "Ok Malfoy."

Then the impossible happens. He smiles, not a smirk, but a smile. He turns and starts walking down the sidewalk, but stops suddenly, "I'll come buy a drink from you sometime."

"Ok Draco." I feel a lot lighter for some reason, almost happy.

"Good-bye Hermione."

And when I went back inside _Magic_, Daniel's butt-grabbing and selfishness didn't bother me as much as it did before, and Tyra's laughter seemed to drown out all the lame pick-up lines , and the red rose Draco gave me seems to replace the assholes and Stupid Girls. I guess I assumed Draco and I would go our separate ways after Hogwarts, and we would never see each other again, and he would have no impact on my future what-so-ever.

But who am I to make assumptons?

**1233456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**(Artist: Alana Grace Lyrics, Song: Black Roses Red, from sisterhood of the traveling pants film)**

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away

Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

**AN: yea.. That song was a lil bit of an inspiration.. I wrote this one-shot (which I will NEVER EVER write again,) last year at this time... please give me some feedback, I got a lot of praise on the original draft (which I think is a lot shittier than this...) So I would love to read your thoughts. Thanks! Happy V-day!**


End file.
